Mean Girls
by Cherry Lemonade
Summary: Jean, Kitty, Scott and Kurt take a break from the X-Men and settle in a luxurious hotel in midtown New York City. When Scott and Kurt start to fall for two rich, gorgeous girls in the same hotel, it's up to Jean and Kitty to win back their lovers' hearts.
1. New York, New York

Disclaimer: I own all characters except Jean, Kitty, Scott, and Kurt.  
  
Author's notes at the bottom of the page! Hope you like this story. R&R! ;)  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
"This is gonna be sooo fun!" squealed Kitty Pryde, leaning back in the passenger seat of Jean's white convertible, the cool, Saturday wind blowing her long, brown hair. "Honestly, it was so good of Professor Xavier to let us take this vacation!  
Jean Grey, a very pretty girl with a body that'd make any model jealous, grinned and ran her fingers through her wavy, strawberry-blonde locks. "I agree. The best part? We have our boyfriends with us."   
She glanced in her rear-view mirror, her eyes moving towards Scott Summer, who was seated behind her in the backseat. Scott saw her reflection in the mirror and smiled slyly.  
"You didn't think we'd let you go on a vacation without us, did you?" he said, stroking Jean's cheek as she drove, making her blush lightly.  
Kurt Wagner, who was seated beside Scott, leaned forward and curled a few strands of Kitty's incredibly straight hair with his finger. "Are you kidding? I'd never miss this for the world! Not when I have a chance to finally get freaky--oops, I meant, spend some quality time with my gorgeous girlfriend.  
Kitty laughed and punched Kurt's arm. She turned and gazed into Kurt's lively black eyes. Pretending to want to kiss him, she leaned forward with her lips slightly puckered, then whispered "Ha!", ruffled Kurt's dark hair, and turned back to her previous position.  
"Hey!" said Kurt, his lips still puckered, glancing woefully at Kitty.  
"You'll get one soon, babe," said Kitty coyly.  
The group laughed. Jean popped Outkast's "Speakerboxxx/The Love Below" album in the car's CD player, and the four youngsters grooved to the band's rap and R&B tunes all the way to their destination, the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, which was a grand, sophisticated, and world-renowned hotel in the Manhattan area of New York City.   
Jean, Kitty, and their boyfriends, Scott and Kurt, whom they had been going steady with for a few months, had been given a two-month break by Professor Xavier, their mentor at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, a school and home for mutants. They had traveled miles from Westchester County to New York City, where, they knew, all the action and adventure in all New York lay. The Professor discouraged them from using their powers during their stay, though, so as not to reveal themselves too openly.  
The car presently pulled to a stop in front of the glorious hotel, which towered over numerous other buildings in the area and whose outer walls were of gray, marblish concrete. Scott whistled, peering in through the glass doors to the hotel, which granted a terrific view of its bright main lobby. "This is gonna be a great vacation, all right!  
Kurt jumped out of the convertible. "C'mon, let's bring our things and check in!  
Assisted by two bellhops, the four got their luggage out of the trunk, and, as a valet drove their car to the parking lot, strolled up the glistening marble steps and into the Waldorf-Astoria lobby.   
The main lobby was enormous and circular, with a large oak table in the center and a fresh, decorative plant on top. Elegant peach-colored couches and armchairs around the lobby were occupied by young and old alike, most looking like tourists from other parts of the country. The entire floor was a rich, marble shade, and was illuminated by a great chandelier which shone brightly from the high ceiling. Lush cream-colored carpets lay under the couches and classy floor lamps. The walls were wood-paneled, and lovely glass windows, enclosed by posh white drapes, were set in them, granting a superb view of the lively sidewalks and stores of Manhattan.  
To the south was another set of great glass doors, leading to the South lobby, which housed the many elevators and more doors leading to the pools, fitness center, spa, ballrooms, and various restaurants and bars.  
The bellhops accompanied Jean and her friends to the registration desk, which was occupied by about five receptionists, each with a small computer in their work area. One of them looked up and smiled warmly as the friends walked up.  
"Good afternoon," the young man said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. You've made reservations, yes?  
Jean nodded. "I'm Jean Grey, and these are Kitty Pryde, Scott Summers, and Kurt Wagner. Our friend, Charles Xavier, has booked an Astor Suite for us on the 26th floor.  
The receptionist flipped through a logbook, entered a few things into his computer, and looked up at Jean. "Yes, your room's ready for occupation, miss Grey. The bellhops will carry your bags and escort your group to your room," he said. He handed Jean and her friends their key-cards, which enabled them to access their suite. "I hope you and your friends enjoy your stay." He smiled at them, then his blue eyes returned to and remained on Jean, a small spark of admiration evident in them.   
"Thank you," said Jean, smiling. She and the rest turned towards the elevators, the bellhops walking along in their wake.  
Scott grinned playfully at Jean. "Looks like that receptionist has his eye on you.  
Jean laughed. "Well, I already have my eye on someone else."   
She took Scott's hand and kept it locked in hers as they approached the elevator. The doors opened smoothly, and they all filed in. As the bellhop punched in their floor on the number pad, Kurt spoke.  
"It sure was great of the Professor to reserve such a nice room for us," he said appreciatively. "We get a great east-side city view from where we're staying, don't we?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.  
"That's right," said Jean. "We'll be able to see lots of other buildings from our suite, like the great St. Patrick's Cathedral, and the famous Radio City Music Hall.  
"Sounds romantic," chimed Kitty, glancing at Kurt. The two of them grinned at each other, then punched each other playfully, giggling and snorting.  
The elevator reached the twenty-sixth floor. As the doors slid open, the group caught sight of two tall, slender girls waiting by the elevator, elegantly clad in pastel-colored Prada dresses and Manolo Blahnik pumps, carrying almost-identical Kate Spade clutches. Numerous shining jewels adorned their ears, neck, and arms. They were obviously very wealthy.  
One of them had beautiful blonde hair that reached all the way down to her waist, sparkling green eyes which emanated powerful sparks of energy, and full, red lips. She exuded great self-confidence, her dress accentuating her slim figure. The other was just as beautiful, and slightly shorter than her companion. She looked foreign, with extremely dark, black hair that went down to her shoulders, large, chestnut-colored eyes, and healthily tanned skin. Her lips were an exciting shade of pink. She was wearing a pretty yellow sash around her small waist.   
Jean caught Scott staring, awestruck, at the two girls, as they entered the elevator, their heads held high, walking ever-so-confidently. She felt a little uncomfortable because of this, but she couldn't blame him anyway. The girls were very attractive, drawing even more attention with their expensive garments and accessories.  
The bellhops bustled out of the elevator, lugging the baggage with them. They could hardly keep their eyes off the two women, Jean noticed. The rest followed, stepping out into a palatial corridor, doors running down it left and right. The corridor was richly decorated, with ecru carpets and white-washed walls. The ceiling was lined with artistic light bulbs, which gave the passageway a stately glow.   
"Who _are_ those girls?" said Scott curiously as the girls chattered in the elevator and its doors slid shut. "They look loaded.  
"Scott, they _are_ loaded," commented Kurt. "They don't look bad, either," he added, grinning.  
Kitty crossed her arms across her chest humorously. "I hope you're not saying you've lost interest in _me_, Kurt Wagner.  
"Of course not," said Kurt, chuckling and grabbing Kitty by the waist, pulling her into a big bear hug. "You're the cutest girl in the world, and you know it.  
Jean and Scott looked at each other, then shook their heads, grinning.   
They followed the bellhops to their suite, which was just a few feet down the hallway. Jean inserted her key-card into the door's lock, and the door swung open, revealing a spacious living room, with a draped window at the other end looking out on the city. A thick red and black floral carpet ran through the floor, and the walls were of plush, light brown. A pink armchair lay near the entrance door, and across it sat a stylish white loveseat. Leaning against the wall across the door was a large, intricately embroidered pink couch, adorned with cream-colored throw pillows. Before this couch was a small, glass coffee table with gold legs and a ceramic vase with fresh roses. A large potted plant stood smartly beside the window. Lovely paintings glamorized the walls. A set of French doors stood on the west wall, leading to the dining area and bedroom.  
"Sweet!" Scott murmured, taking in the beautiful, richly-decorated room as the group stepped in over the threshold. The bellhops proceeded through the French doors to the bedroom to deposit the luggage, then, with a bow, exited the suite.   
Kitty and Kurt paced the living room, talking animatedly, then headed to explore the bedroom and bath.  
Scott turned towards Jean. "So, how do you like it?" He moved closer to her and swept her in a tight, loving hug.  
"I like it a lot," said Jean dreamily, snuggling into Scott's warm arms and smiling up at him. They stayed in each other's arms a while longer, then broke apart and headed through the French doors towards the dining area.  
"Wow! Don't you just love this, Jean?" said Scott appreciatively, indicating a classy dining room, with a rectangular oak table with slender black legs, carved and painted to perfection. Matching dining chairs stood around the table. A stylish end table stood across the table, a bright lamp standing on top of it. At the other end of the room was a fabulous wet bar, dozens of wine glasses and sparkling champagne and liquor bottles running along the shelves.  
An arched doorway to the right led to a small alcove, which featured a long marble counter running along the walls, with a stove and mini bar set into the gaps between the counter. A microwave and toaster were perched on top of the shiny counter.  
"This is elegant," Jean murmurmed, running her hand along the smooth surface of the table. "Talk about luxury dining!  
"Well, you can only have the best for the best," joked Scott. "Come on, let's take a look at the bedroom.  
"This oughtta be good," grinned Jean. She and Scott paced the length of the living room and went through a Windsor door to the large, lavishly decorated bedroom. There was a spectacular queen-sized, triple-sheeted bed, complete with comforter and pillows. The topmost sheet was intricately embroidered and was a nice, friendly shade of mauve. A pink backless divan lay in front of the bed, and situated before the divan was a black, flat-screened television. Numerous small paintings lined the dainty cream-colored walls. Best of all, a large, glass paned window, accentuated by pretty pink and apple green curtains was situated in the wall opposite the door. The window granted a spectacular view of the east side of busy Manhattan. Myriads of buildings, including the St. Patrick's Cathedral and Radio City Music Hall, were visible through the large window. The view was simply breathtaking.  
Scott grinned. "We'll be sure to check out all those places while we're here!" He and Jean then entered the bathroom, where Kitty and Kurt were busy admiring the marble bath.   
"This is like the best suite I've ever been in in my life," commented Kitty, her eyes flying around the luxurious marble bathroom, with a bathtub and separate shower stall, walk-in closet with bathrobes and towels, marble sink with perfumed soaps and shampoos resting on the sink counter, and a small cable TV in the corner opposite the bathtub. "Plus, we're in the heart of New York City! I say this is gonna be the most exciting vacation of our lives!  
"Who's up for some chow at Oscar's?" offered Jean ecstatically. "Let's fill our stomachs and start our vacation with a bang!  
"We're all for it!" exclaimed the rest, and together, they strode out of the marble bathroom, out of the apartment, and into the start of what would be the craziest and most bizarre vacation the X-Men could ever have.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, I used my Mac writing this story, so I have NO idea how to make the spaces between paragraphs work. I'd really appreciate if some of you could give me some help, and, of course, if you could all review this story. Chapter 2 coming soon! :D 


	2. Jealousy

_Disclaimer_: I still don't own Jean, Kitty, Scott, and Kurt. The Oscar's and Sir Harry's info and food mentioned in this chapter was taken from the Waldorf-Astoria website. Other information was taken from the World Book Encyclopedia (CD-ROM edition).   
  
As usual, my notes are at the end of the story. Hope you like this chapter! Please review! :)  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Stepping out of the _Waldorf-Astoria_, Jean and Kitty and Scott and Kurt paused to admire the lively goings-on along Park Avenue. Thousands of individuals bustled along the streets, entering offices or shops, hailing yellow or white taxi cabs, walking dogs, or traipsing to Central Park, a park in the middle of Manhattan which includes the Mall, where outdoor concerts and other events are held.  
  
Across the Park Avenue was 5th Avenue. Situated between 48th and 51st Streets was the Rockefeller Center, which included the Radio City Music Hall, the world's largest indoor theater with a seating capacity of 5,900, and the NBC studios.   
  
St. Patrick's Cathedral was located at 5th Avenue and 50th Street, across the Rockefeller Center. This structure, designed by American architect James Renwick, was one of the best-known examples of Gothic Revival architecture in the United States and was the seat of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of New York.   
  
The Museum of Modern Art, which was on W. 53rd Street between Fifth Avenue and the Avenue of the Americas, was just visible around the corner to the right. This famous museum displayed modern paintings, sculptures, films, photographs, and other works of art.   
  
There were so much more buildings and sites, it was impossible to name all of them.   
  
"Blimey!" said Kurt euphorically. "There's tons of places to explore around here!  
  
"I'll say!" agreed Kitty excitedly. "Jean, as soon as we have our stomachs filled, we are definitely starting our 'shop til we drop' expedition!  
  
Jean grinned. "You can count on that.  
  
"I'm looking forward to visiting the Museum of Modern Art," chimed Scott eagerly. "Well--you all know what a learning freak I am, anyway.  
  
Kurt snorted, patting Scott on the back. "Yeah, Scott, as if that wasn't obvious.  
  
Kitty and Jean giggled, then turned a corner and led the way to Oscar's, which was located on the corner of 50th Street and Lexington Avenue. The American brasserie's three course prix-fixe dinner specials, quarterly micro brew beer dinners, and seasonal menus consistently delighted New York diners.  
  
The troop entered the diner, which was a cozy, roomy space, with round black tables, green armchairs, a bar, and bright lights. Jazz music, playing in the background, mingled with the clinking of forks and plates and the peppy chatter of diners.  
  
A maitre'd led them to a table near the door and handed them their menus. The party settled on Lamb Spare Ribs, Smoked Turkey Club, Horseradish Crusted Salmon, Whipped Potatoes, and a bottle of _Rivola, Abadia Rutuerta, 2001_ red wine. After an hour of luscious, exquisite entrees and excited discussion of the group's many plans for the vacation, they exited the brasserie, fully content.   
  
Kurt let out a huge burp. "Ah, all this excitement must be getting to me.  
  
"Control yourself, Kurt!" said Kitty in mock aghastness. "Honestly, save some of your excitement for when we actually _get_ to where we're going!  
  
Scott chuckled. "I have an idea, mate," he said, swinging his arm around Kurt's neck. "Since the girls probably aren't in the mood to do--I don't know--_boy_ stuff, why don't you and I check out the Museum of Modern Art while the girls go shopping?  
  
"Oh my gosh, Scott, that's a _great_ idea!" squealed Jean, hugging Scott fondly. "Yes, I think Kitty and I'll go shopping while you two boys do _boy stuff_. What do you think, Kitty?  
  
"I'm so for it," replied Kitty ecstatically. "My credit cards are in for some serious exercise!  
  
"Alright, then!" said Kurt, rubbing his hands together. "Look, it's six in the evening, so why don't we meet in our apartment at eight?  
  
"Agreed," the others chorused. They bade each other farewell and set off in opposite directions, Scott and Kurt to the left and Jean and Kitty to the right.  
  
"Why don't we head over to Macy's?" suggested Kitty as she and Jean sauntered off along the sidewalk past myriads of stores and shops. "I hear they're holding a 10% off sale right now!  
  
"Good thinking!" said Jean. Two hours later, she and Kitty were merrily pacing back to the Waldorf-Astoria, at least a dozen bags from Macy's, Claire's, Target?, Sephora, Gap, Hot Topic, American Eagle, and Aeropostale.  
  
"Whew!" said Kitty exuberantly. "Talk about a shopping spree!  
  
"Yeah, I know!" agreed Jean, grinning. "We definitely maxed out our credit cards this time!  
  
The girls encountered Kurt and Scott in the hotel lobby, who were grinning just as broadly.  
  
"The Museum was _excellent_!" cried Scott. "You won't believe how much we learned at that place!" He and Kurt were holding a few brochures, souvenir mugs, and bead necklaces.   
  
"I'll say!" said Kurt. "I never knew I'd have so much fun--in a _museum_!  
  
"Here," said Scott, stepping towards Jean and holding out a bead necklace. "These are jade necklaces, carved, polished, and combined with metal by the Chinese during the Song dynasty. We got them at the museum souvenir shop. They're really beautiful.  
  
He went around Jean, and as Jean held her hair up, fastened the lovely necklace around her neck. Kurt did the same for Kitty.   
  
"These _are_ beautiful!" exclaimed Kitty, a broad smile on her face. "You two are the best!  
  
"Thanks so much, Scott!" Jean thanked her boyfriend brightly. "This means a lot to me.  
  
"It's the least we could do for the best girlfriends in the world," grinned Scott.   
  
"Anyway, what did you girls get?" Kurt asked, nodding curiously at the girls' dozens of shop bags.  
  
"Oh, shirts, dresses, make-up, bags, and shoes..." replied Kitty simply, chuckling contentedly. "The usual.  
  
"Well, _we_ treated ourselves, too," grinned Kurt, holding up a few plastic bags. "A few books at Barnes & Noble, and some magnificent perfume at Barney's.  
  
"Looks like all of us scored a lot today," commented Scott. "But this is just the beginning...Kurt and I are planning to explore the Radio City Music Hall next, and this time, we want _you_ girls to come with us.  
  
Jean and Kitty smiled. "Of course!" they said simultaneously.  
  
"How about some drinks at the bar?" asked Kurt. "Er--I know you don't drink, Kitty, but--  
"Oh, don't be silly, Kurt, that's a great idea!" protested Kitty. "We can all go. I think Sir Harry's is a good place!  
  
"Yeah, I've been wanting to check that place out," agreed Scott.  
  
"Come on, then; let's change into some fresh clothes and head down to the bar!" cried Jean, grabbing Scott's hand and leading the way to the elevators.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jean and her friends were at Sir Harry's, which was located just off the main lobby and offered traditional club ambiance with an elegant bar and seating around checkerboard tables. The four teens were seated at the bar, discussing the day's adventures and relaxedly sipping French martinis.   
  
Jean paused to stir her drink with her finger, and out of the corner of her eye, spotted the door to the bar swing open. She recognized the newcomers at once: They were the two rich girls they had encountered the previous day in the elevator.   
  
Watching them, Jean saw the girls seat themselves at a checkerboard table not far from where she was seated. A waiter came over to them and took their orders. At that moment, Jean remembered how Scott had stared avidly at the girls the other day.  
  
"...and in the North Wing were the model airplanes," Kurt was saying eagerly. "Boy, you girls should have seen--what's the matter, Jean?" He had noticed Jean staring absently somewhere else.   
  
"Oh, er--nothing," said Jean quickly, averting her eyes from the girls. "I think I'm gonna go back up to our apartment; I'm pooped out from our shopping." She grinned and added, "I can finally test out the marble bathtub and take a long, luxurious bubble bath.  
  
"I'll come with you, Jean," offered Kitty. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty worn out myself.  
  
"Oh, alright, then, Jean and Kitty," said Scott reluctantly. "Kurt and I'll stay here a bit more and finish our drinks...We'll be right up, okay!  
  
Kitty and Jean said good-bye and went up to their apartment. Kitty decided she wanted to watch TV with a cup of hot chocolate, and ran off to the bedroom like a little kid about to visit the zoo. Jean shook her head, laughing silently, and walked to the large bathroom. After gathering some towels and scented candles, filling the marble tub with lavender bubble bath, and popping a new age CD into her CD player, Jean took her clothes off. She carefully laid the jade necklace Scott gave her on the sinktop, and stepped into the warm bath.  
  
The bath was incredibly soothing. Jean tilted her head back and rested it on the edge of the bath, and closed her eyes, drumming her fingers in sync with the soft music against the side of the tub. After a half hour and feeling extremely better and more relaxed, she got out of the bath, dried herself with the towels, and slipped into a soft, silk camisole. Leaving the bathroom and glancing around, she saw no sign of Scott nor Kurt.   
  
"Where are the boys?" Jean asked Kitty, who was curled up on the divan, her eyes plastered to the TV set.  
  
"I don't think they're here yet," replied Kitty, turning to Jean. "I guess they decided to stroll around the hotel some more.  
  
"Scott said he and Kurt'd be here right after they finished their drinks," Jean murmured as she got in bed, pulled the covers over her, and picked up a copy of Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen from the bedroom bureau. She concentrated on the book for a while, but after another half hour, set it down on the bed and looked around the room. _Where are those two?_ she wondered, a bit worried.  
  
"Kitty, I think I'm going to go out and search for Scott and Kurt," announced Jean, getting up and pulling on a pair of pants and a cable knit sweater. "They should have arrived here a long time ago. If something happened to them...  
  
Kitty tore her eyes away from the TV, then gazed at Jean. "Well, alright..You go on and I'll stay here and keep an eye on the apartment. And mind you, be careful.  
  
Jean nodded grimly and strode out of the room and into the wide corridor outside the suite. She was just about to start off towards the elevator when its doors slid open, and Scott and Kurt ambled out of it. They stopped dead when they saw Jean.  
  
"Jean!" cried Scott. "What are you doing out of the apartment? It's late at ni--  
  
"I think I need to ask _you_ the same question, Scott," said Jean firmly. "What were and Kurt up to? You said you'd be at the apartment after you finished your drinks!  
  
"Well, you wouldn't believe what happened at the bar, Jean," explained Kurt earnestly. "Remember those two girls we saw right here just yesterday? We came across them at the bar, and we had a couple of drinks...Then, uh, we were invited up to their apartment..  
  
"So you went up to some girls' apartment and left me and Kitty to wait up for you in our suite?" said Jean, her eyes flashing. "Why did you accept their invitation anyway? You hardly know them!  
  
"Oh, we know a few things about them," said Scott quickly. "Besides, it was just to hang out...The girls are cousins, and they own a Luxury Suite--  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Jean interrupted curtly. "I don't want to hear all about your little adventure with those girls...You could have at least told us about your plans before carrying on with them." She folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Scott and Kurt.  
  
Kurt hung his head. "We're really sorry, Jean. I guess we got carried away. We...we were probably drunk because of all the drinks.  
  
"You got _drunk_?" said Jean incredulously, staring at the boys. "Unbelievable. You come across two pretty girls and all of a sudden you let yourselves get drunk. How responsible.  
  
"_Pretty girls?_" said Scott, gaping at Jean. "Who says they're pretty? I know, we were irresponsible to get drunk like that, but our getting drunk had nothing to do with those girls!"   
  
"I saw you staring wide-eyed at them yesterday at the elevator," said Jean dubiously, anger rising up inside her.  
  
"Well--you have to admit they draw lots of attention, with their designer clothes and all that," said Scott, moving closer to Jean, "but you musn't worry about them! We just hung out with them, that's all.  
  
"Designer clothes, huh?" retorted Jean. "So you noticed. Does their being rich have anything to do with your insane decision to leave me and Kitty alone while you wile away at some 'luxury apartment'?  
  
"Jean, you're overreacting," said Scott, trying to steer the heated conversation away from these dangerous waters. "This is just like meeting new people and making friends! How rich those girls are doesn't matter to us.  
  
Jean couldn't help it. She decided to break into Scott's mind and read his thoughts.  
  
_Jean's seriously overreacting_, Scott thought. _We didn't do anything wrong with those girls...Sure, they're rich and attractive, but--_  
  
"Don't play around with me," yelled Jean, her eyes blaring. "You find those girls pretty and you can't overlook the fact that they're rich, I know you can't! I would've thought you'd know better than to...to..."  
  
Kurt was silent. On the other hand, Scott scowled. He knew Jean had broken into his thoughts.  
  
"You don't trust me, do you?" he said quietly. "I thought you knew how much I loved you, and here you are acting all jealous just because Kurt and I've made friends with two other girls.  
  
Jean stammered. _Now you've done it_, she said to herself. _You've hurt Scott's feelings._  
  
Scott strode furiously past Jean and stomped off to their suite.   
  
"Scott!" Jean called, tears welling up in her eyes. "WAIT!"   
  
But Scott had disappeared. Kurt turned back and glanced sadly at Jean, then slowly walked to the apartment, leaving her sobbing slowly in the middle of the wide, brightly lit hallway.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, how d'ya guys like this chapter? :D I hope I didn't ruin things much for Kurt/Kitty and Scott/Jean shippers [say, myself], but that's the way the story goes! Anyway, review thanks:  
  
Sentoris: Your review helped me a lot! I'm a Scott/Jean fan, too, and I hated writing the argument between the two of them, but trust me, the end will be much better [if not happier]. :) I hope you still like and continue to read my story despite how I wrote it!  
  
Grey Werewolf: Lol! Thanks. :D It's okay, I think I finally figured out how to make the spaces work. But thanks for offering anyway!   
  
To all readers, I'm sorry I don't update very quickly, but I write everyday and try to make the story as good as possible! Thanks to all of you for reading this! :) **Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
